


Future Shock Setting Guide

by Argyle_S



Series: Future Shock [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Kryptonian Biology, Kryptonian Culture & Customs, Kryptonian Language, Kryptonian Technology, Setting Notes, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: This is a collection of notes and setting details about my Future Shock series.  It's not a story, and has no narrative.





	1. Kryptonian Time Keeping

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a collection of notes that I am using to write Future Shock. I'm putting it up as a reference for anyone who's interested in the details of the universe I am working with. Some, or all of it may be subject to revision to meet the needs of the story, so what is here is non Future Shock Canon until the last chapter of "In The Shadow of Rao" is posted and this document is revised to be consistent with the final version of all four stories, but most of what I am posting here should be fairly set details. The rule is simple, this is canon, until the actual story contradicts is, in which case, the story wins.

The Basic Unit of Kryptonian Time Keeping is the thrib, which is slightly longer than one second.

1 thrib = 1.034 Seconds  
1 dendahr = 100 thrib (1.73 Minutes)  
1 wol = 100 dendahr (2.87 Hours)  
1 zehtiahr = 10 wol (1.20 Days)  
1 bythzeht = 10 zehtiahr (12 Days)  
1 lorakh = 50 zehtiahr (60 Days)  
1 ahmzeht = 3 lorakh (180 Days)

Days and Years on Krypton are very different concepts from what they are on Earth. Rao is a small star of what humans would call Spectral Type M9. M9 stars are the smallest type of star, just massive enough to sustain fusion, and while not impressive on a grand scale, they burn for trillions of years.

The small size and very low energy output of an M9 star means that in orbit for a planet to be habitable, it must be very close to the star in orbit to exist within the habitable zone.

Krypton’s distance from Rao is approximately the same as Mercury’s Distance from Sol, and like Mercury, Krypton exists in a 3/2 orbital resonance with Rao. This means Krypton goes through only three day/night cycles for every two years.

A Kryptonian Years is 90 Earth Days long, or 1.5 lorakh. This is where the time keeping gets weird. Because of the nature of Krypton’s orbit, the rotational rate varies in connection to Krypton’s distance from Rao. When Krypton is in close, the rotational rate slows, and Krypton becomes tide locked, meaning that Krypton always presents the same face to Rao, however, when it moves further out in its orbit, the gravitational influence from Rao’s tidal forces weaken, and the planet rotates more quickly. This means Krypton’s days are not consistent in length, so a lorakh is only approximately equal to one day, since a lorakh is a fixed unit of time. However, because the 3/2 cycle is always the same, 3 lorakh is always equal to two Kryptonian years. Kryptonians do have an informal unit of time called a /rao:dehdh/ which leans “one day”, but because the length of a /rao:dehdh/ is variable, it’s not used in formal time keeping.

(Fun side note, Daxim technically exists outside of what would normally be Rao’s liquid water zone, and the planet is only habitable because it has an extremely large, close orbiting moon which creates an extremely active geological cycle. The level of C02 in Daxim’s atmosphere is the only thing keeping the planet from freezing to death.)


	2. Astra's Kryptonian Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of the Kryptonians imprisoned in Fort Rozz Along With Astra In-Ze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, there were other Kryptonians in Fort Rozz. These are the ones who survived to make it to Earth and were serving with Astra during the Myriad Incident.

Women

  1. Astra In-Ze – Twin of Allura In-Ze. General.
  2. Fendra Kem-Kann – Astra’s Intelligence Officer. Lieutenant.
  3. Byara Fa-Ul – Vanguard Assault Trooper.
  4. Div Tol-Ko
  5. Cir Mar-An – Vanguard Assault Trooper.
  6. Jan Al-Ak
  7. Zora Vi-Lar (Minor House) - Engineering Specialist
  8. Aethyr (Rankless)
  9. Shayla Kor-Onn (Minor House)
  10. Lesla Ban-Lor - Botanist
  11. Raya (Rankless)
  12. Ursa (Rankless)
  13. Alia (Rankless)



Men

  1. Non (Rankless) – Lieutenant. Husband of Astra In-Ze
  2. Mur (Rankless)
  3. Gor (Rankless)
  4. Tor-An
  5. Ran-Nu
  6. Van-Zar
  7. Dev-Em – Vanguard Assault Trooper.
  8. Tan (Rankless)
  9. Xan (Rankless)
  10. Nox (Rankless)
  11. Val-Ty (Minor House)
  12. Hatu (Rankless)
  13. Baem (Rankless)
  14. Dar (Rankless)
  15. Jes-Mo (Minor House)
  16. Rud (Rankless)




	3. The Great Houses of Krypton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A List of the Great Houses of Krypton

Originally there were five Great Houses on Krypton. Over the millennia, the number grew, until there were a total of twenty at the time of the Between the Unification and the Destruction of Krypton, five additional Houses have been elevated to the status of Great Houses. Below is a list of each of the Great Houses, and their aspects.

  1. El - Strength, Unity, Hope*
  2. Van – Family, Hearth, Home*
  3. Zod - Duty, Power, Courage*
  4. Vex – Beginning, Question, Birth*
  5. Ek - Curiosity, Wisdom, Knowledge*
  6. Ze - Honor, Loyalty, Perseverance
  7. Ul - Obedience, Integrity, Protection
  8. Ko – Peace, Reflection, Calmness
  9. Re – Ethics, Morals, Honesty
  10. An – Law, Justice, Integrity
  11. Mer – Nature, Beasts, Environment
  12. Dar – Trees, Roots, Ancestors
  13. Ak – Art, Inspiration, Beauty
  14. Nu – Renewal, Consistence, Stability
  15. Kann – Ideas, Communication, Speech
  16. Zar – Abundance, Wealth, Success
  17. Ran – Influence, Relationships, Persuasion
  18. Lor – Journey, Evolution, Rhythm, Dance
  19. Am – Change, Cycle, Destiny
  20. Zu – Sacrifice, Surrender, Ritual
  21. Tor – Secrets, Mystery, Ambiguity
  22. Da – Harmony, Synergy, Music
  23. Do – Strength, Air, Battle
  24. Ur – Attack, Crisis, Chaos
  25. Em – Endings,Completion, Conclusion



* Indicates one of the Five Founding Houses


	4. Kara's Corporate Holdings.

  * As Kara Danvers:
    * Danvers International:.
      * Holding corporations which owns two major Subsidiaries. LCorp and CatCo Worldwide Media.
        * CEO: Sam Arias.
        * Chairman of the Board: Kara Danvers.
        * Board Members. Kara Danvers, Cat Grant, Lena Luthor.
      * CatCo Worldwide Media:.
        * Wholly owned Subsidiary of Danvers International. Composed of CatCo Worldwide Media, the former assets of Galaxy Communications and LexTel Media.
          * CEO: Cat Grant.
          * Chairman of the Board: Cat Grant.
      * LCorp:
        * Wholly owned Subsidiary of Danvers International. Composed of the former assets of Luthor Corp, Lord Technologies, TychoTech, Queen Consolidated and LexTel Telecommunications.
          * CEO: Lena Luthor.
          * Chairman of the Board: Lena Luthor.
  * As Supergirl:
    * Krypton Memorial Foundation
    * Beacon of Hope Foundation
      * Fresh Start Initiative
      * Helping Hand Program
    * Kryptonian Medical Foundation
    * Krypton Inc.




	5. The Solarium

81st Floor - Penthouse, Swimming Pool, Rooftop Garden (added later), A lovely bunch of coconuts (added later)
    \- Cat Grant, Carter Grant, Krypto, Kara Danvers (Moves in Later)
80th Floor - 1 Apartment
    \- Kara Danvers (Moves in with Cat Grant later)
    \- Cat's Olympic Size Swimming Pool
79th Floor - 2 Apartments
    \- Lena Luthor
    \- Sam Arias, Ruby Arias
78th Floor - 6 Apartments (Later 5)
    \- Alex Danvers, Maggie Sawyer (moves in later)
    \- Maggie Sawyer (Later merged with Alex's apartment)
    \- Eliza Danvers
    \- J'onn J'onzz
    \- Jeremiah Danvers (Later)
    \- Astra In-Ze
77th Floor - 6 Apartments
    \- Lucy Lane
    \- James Olsen
    \- Susan Vasquez
    \- Leslie Wilson
    \- Winn Schott Jr.
    \- Kaldur'ahm (a.k.a. Jackson Hyde)
76th Floor - 2 Apartments (Later 3)
    \- Zatanna
    \- Jason Todd & Artemis of Bana-Mighdall
    \- Lois Lane and Clark Kent
61st Floor - Gardens and Greenhouse
    \- Eliza's Green House
    \- J'onn's Hydroponic Garden
    \- J'onn's fungus garden
60th Floor - 5 Labs
    \- Eliza Danvers
    \- Alex Danvers
    \- Astra In-Ze
    \- Lena Luthor
    \- Kara Danvers
59th Floor - Medical Hall
    \- Fully Equipped 10 Bed Kryptonian Hospital
    \- 1 Chrysalis Chamber (Later 3)
    \- 1 Regeneration Matrix (Later 3)
58th Floor - Rehab Center (Added Later)
    \- Fully Equipped Physical Therapy Center Suitable for Kryptonian Patients
    \- Fully Equipped Speech Therapy Center
    \- 10 Kryptonian Teaching Machines
51st Floor - Dueling Chamber (Added Later)
50th Floor - Combat Training Center (Added Later)
40th through 45th Floor - Timeship Hanger (Added Later)
35th Floor - The Arena (Added December 24th)
    \- 1 Combat Arena
    \- 1 Fully Stocked Nerf Armory
    \- 1 Fabber loaded with a fabrication pattern for every Nerf weapon ever sold
30th Floor - The Pool Deck
    \- 1 Indoor Pool
    \- 1 Complete Bar-B-Que Station
    \- 1 Picnic Garden
25th Floor - Ballroom (Added December 25th)
    \- 1 Ballroom


	6. Attendants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The names of the Attendants and who they belong to.

Kara
    Konex
    Kolex
Clark
    Kelex
    Kevex
Lois
    Caprica
Cat
    Kleenex
Carter
    Gonk
Eliza
    Jamie
    Lindsay
Barry
    Barex
Oliver
    Arlex
Winn
    Robbie
Lucy
    Wilma
Alex
    Marvin
    Chopper
Maggie
    Johnny 5
J'onn
    B'arzz
Susan
    Eve
Leslie
    Gort
Lena
    Vincent
Sam
    Wall-E
Ruby
    Romi
Astra
    Argox
Zatanna
    Tobor
Bruce
    Batbot
Kaldur'ahm
    Milo
Jason
    Ed
Artemis of Bana-Mighdall
    Bubo
Jeremiah
    Alpha 5
James
    Tom


	7. Expectant Kryptonian Parents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of the Kryptonians who seeded a birthing matrix in Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter contains a MASSIVE Spoiler for Chapter 35 of Devils In the Dark and beyond. I strongly recommend reading that FIRST.

  * Birthing Matrix 01
    * Parent - Hatu
    * Parent - Unknown: Random Match from Genetic Archive
      * Child - Bec (m)
  * Birthing Matrix 02
    * Parent - Raya
    * Parent - Unknown: Random Match from Genetic Archive
      * Child - Kell (f)
  * Birthing Matrix 03
    * Parent - Val-Ty
    * Parent - Unknown: Random Match from Genetic Archive
      * Child - Ylan-Ty (m)
  * Birthing Matrix 04
    * Parent - Lesla Ban-Lor
    * Parent - Unknown: Random Match from Genetic Archive
      * Child - Ola Lor (f)
  * Birthing Matrix 05
    * Parent - Jes-Mo
    * Parent - Unknown: Random Match from Genetic Archive
      * Child - Ly Mo (f)
  * Birthing Matrix 06
    * Parent - Rud
    * Parent - Unknown: Random Match from Genetic Archive
      * Child - Tie (f)
  * Birthing Matrix 07
    * Parent - Shayla Kor-Onn
    * Parent - Unknown: Random Match from Genetic Archive
      * Child - Nic Onn (f)
  * Birthing Matrix 08
    * Parent - Alia
    * Parent - Unknown: Random Match from Genetic Archive
      * Child - Avi (f)
  * Birthing Matrix 09
    * Parent - Nox
    * Parent - Unknown: Random Match from Genetic Archive
      * Child - Kone (m)
  * Birthing Matrix 10
    * Parent - Tan
    * Parent - Unknown: Random Match from Genetic Archive
      * Child - Pim (m)
  * Birthing Matrix 11
    * Parent - Aertha
    * Parent - Unknown: Random Match from Genetic Archive
      * Child - Thevia (f)
  * Birthing Matrix 12
    * Parent - Ran-Nu
    * Parent - Unknown: Random Match from Genetic Archive
      * Child - Mac-Nu (m)
  * Birthing Matrix 13
    * Parent - Zora Vi-Lar
    * Parent - Unknown: Random Match from Genetic Archive
      * Child - Rev-Lar (m)
  * Birthing Matrix 14
    * Parent - Jan Al-Ak
    * Parent - Unknown: Random Match from Genetic Archive
      * Child - Mara Ak (f)
  * Birthing Matrix 15
    * Parent - Fendra Kem-Kann
    * Parent - Kara Zor-El
      * Child - Karsta Kann (f)




	8. Kara's Breakup Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Playlist from Chapter 35 of Devils in the Dark

[On Amazon Music](https://music.amazon.com/user-playlists/485dfa9b2818418995dd906c780c8875sune?ref=dm_sh_ea9b-e96b-dmcp-8892-55eb7&musicTerritory=US&marketplaceId=ATVPDKIKX0DER)   
[On Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/69SjFp8AOmvKhjafitvwKW)

  1. It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing   
\- Shania Twain
  2. It Must Have Been Love   
\- Roxette
  3. Don't Speak   
\- No Doubt
  4. Say Something   
\- A Grat Big World & Christina Aguilera
  5. Let Her Go   
\- Passenger
  6. Mine   
\- Taylor Swift
  7. The Story of Us   
\- Taylor Swift
  8. I Knew You Were Trouble   
\- Taylor Swift
  9. Last Kiss   
\- Taylor Swift
  10. As Long As You Love Me   
\- Backstreet Boys
  11. If I Wanted To   
\- Melissa Etheridge
  12. Something I Can Never Have   
\- Nine Inch Nails
  13. You and Tequila   
\- Matraca Berg
  14. Beloved Wife   
\- Natalie Merchant




	9. Kara and Lucy's Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lucy's Tattoos.

Kara's Tattoo:

Lucy's Tattoo:


	10. Leslie's Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie's Nicknames for People

Kara Danvers/Supergirl
    Sunshine
Lucy Lane
    Legally Short
Alex Danvers
    Tightpants
Maggie Sawyer
    Dimples
Clark Kent/Superman
    Hair Gel
Diana Prince/Wonder Woman
    Wonder Bra
Bruce Wayne/Batman
    Mc Broody
Astra In-Ze/Flamebird
    Grumpy Butt
J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter
    Marvin
Fendra Kann
    Fender Bender
Jason Todd/Red Hood
    Mr. Tomatohead
Cameron Chase
    Cordelia
Winn Schott Jr.
    Bilbo
    


	11. Dramatis Personae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A List of Characters in Future Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This list is not complete. It's something I threw together at reader request. If you see anyone misses, let me know in the comments.
> 
> (Edited 12:21 PM 4/13/19 to add additional characters. More edits incoming.)

Kara Elaine Danvers Zor-El – AKA Supergirl, Sunshine, Kara Elaine Danvers, Kiera Danvers, Alkawala al-Saghir, Lady Kara, Lady El, The Last Daughter of Krypton, The Girl of Steel, The Maid of Might, The Red Daughter of Krypton, The Blue Death, Godslayer, Destroyer of Worlds, Hive Killer, The Survivor 
    Kara is the sole survivor of a multiverse spanning war against the evil God Darkseid. She was born on Krypton and escaped that planet’s destruction with the mission to travel to Earth alongside her cousin, Kal-El. Her pod was knocked off course, and she spent twenty-four years in a timeless void called the Phantom Zone. After arriving on Earth and living in anonymity for twelve years, Kara became Supergirl to save her adoptive sister Alex’s like when the plane she was on was bombed by alien eco-terrorists. Kara spent the next twelve years as Supergirl, before traveling back in time to a year before she became Supergirl with the intent of stopping the war with Darkseid before it could destroy the multiverse. 
Alex Danvers 
    Kara’s adoptive sister and a DEO Agent. Maggie Sawyer’s wife in the future timeline. Future Alex died alongside her wife in battle shortly after killing Granny Goodness 
Maggie Sawyer 
    A detective with the National City Police Force. Alex Danvers’ wife in the future timeline. Future Maggie died alongside her wife in battle shortly after killing Granny Goodness. 
Cat Grant 
    Founder and CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media. Kara’s boss, friend, mentor and eventual lover. In the future timeline Kara is from, Cat died when the CatCo Tower collapsed during the battle of CatCo Plaza. 
Sara Lance – AKA The Canary, The White Canary, Ta-er al-Sahfer, /i khehshtom/ 
    A former member of the League of Assassins, former Starling City vigilante known as The Canary. Dead at the start of the story. In the future timeline, she was the lover, fiancé and de facto wife of Kara Danvers, and they shared command of the coalition army in the war against Darkseid. She died when she and the future version of Thea Queen took the Waverider to Apokolips and tried to rip the planet out of time, preventing the war altogether. 
J’onn J’onzz – AKA Hank Henshaw, Director Henshaw, Director J’onzz, The Martian Manhunter, John Jones 
    A former member of The Manhunters on Mars the Martian Equivalent of the Police. J’onn fled his world when the White Martians slaughtered the vast majority of his species. After living on Earth in hiding for centuries, J’onn encountered Jeremiah Danvers and Hank Henshaw in Peru. Henshaw, the director of the DEO, tried to murder J’onn, but Jeremiah Danvers intervened. J’onn, believing both Jeremiah Danvers and Hank Henshaw were dead, shape shifted into Hank Henshaw, and assumed his life, and his roll as director of the DEO. In the future timeline Kara is from, J’onn died after taking a telepathic booster serum which allowed him to imprint the Life Equation onto the minds of Superman and Supergirl, protecting them from the mind control of the Anti-Life equation. 
Doctor Eliza Danvers 
    Mother of Alex Danvers, Adoptive Mother of Kara Danvers, one of the most prominent and respected Bioresearchers on Earth, and the world’s leading expert on Xenobiology. In the future timeline Kara is from, Eliza was murdered by a cybernetically modified and mind-controlled Jeremiah Danvers during the battle of CatCo Plaza. 
Doctor Jeremiah Danvers 
    Father of Alex Danvers, Adoptive Father of Kara Danvers. Jeremiah was blackmailed into joining the DEO by the real Hank Henshaw. After fighting with Henshaw to protect J’onn J’onzz from being murdered by Henshaw, he was stabbed, fell into a coma, and was left for dead on the jungle floor in Peru. In the future timeline where Kara is from, he was found by Cadmus, and turned into an advanced version of Metallo, and mind controlled by Cadmus. While under mind control, he caused the collapse of CatCo tower, killing Cat Grant and James Olsen, before he murdered Eliza Danvers, and was subsequently killed by Kara Danvers. 
Winn Schott Jr. 
    Son of Winn Schott, the murderer known as Toy Man. One of Kara Danvers best friends. Technological genius who graduated top of his class from MIT but was unable to find a job in tech research due to his family history. Eventually took work as an IT technician at CatCo World Wide Media because it was the only place that would hire him. In the future timeline Kara is from, Winn eventually became a DEO agent, and died when Indigo escaped from holding and murdered him. 
Susan Vasquez 
    Daughter of Yatzka Reyes and Jenette Vasquez. Former FBI sniper. Recruited to the DEO after killing a Bolovaxian with a single shot from an FBI Issue Glock. Susan has served as the operations director of the DEO since before Alex was recruited. In the future timeline Kara is from, she eventually married DEO Agent Cameron Chase, and died holding the DEO against Darkseid’s forced. Susan was personally killed by Darkseid’s son Kalibak. 
Leslie Willis – AKA Livewire 
    A ‘shock jock’ radio personality for CatCo Worldwide Media. In the timeline Kara is from, Leslie gained powers through an accident, and after a brief career as a supervillain, joined Kara and the Legends aboard the Waverider in the war against Apokolips. 
James Olsen 
    Best friend of Clark Kent. Pulitzer Prize winning photo journalist. Art Director for CatCo Magazine. Former boyfriend of Lucy Lane. In the timeline Kara is from, James because a vigilante called Guardian. He died in the collapse of CatCo tower, trying to lead civilians to safety. 
Lucy Lane 
    Major in the US Army JAG office. In the timeline Kara is from, Lucy was briefly the director of the DEO after it was revealed that J’onn was an alien. When J’onn was reinstated, Lucy stayed on as assistant director. Following the battle of CatCo Plaza, Lucy shot and killed her father. Kara refuses to disclose any details about her fate in that timeline. 
Carter Grant 
    Son of Cat Grant. Autistic. In the future timeline Kara is from, he went to live with his father following the death of Cat Grant in the CatCo tower collapse. After his father died during the Third Army incident, he was briefly taken in by Kara, but was adopted by Lois Lane when Kara became involved in the war against Darkseid. Carter disappeared during the fall of New Genesis. His exact fate is unknown to Kara. 
Astra In-Ze 
    Kara’s aunt and twin sister of Kara’s mother Alura In-Ze. Founded an eco-terrorist network on Krypton in an effort to halt the planet’s destruction. Was captured and sent to Fort Rozz. Arrived on Earth at the same time as Kara and tried to use the technology called Myriad to take over the world and stop ecological collapse of Earth. In the timeline Kara is from, Astra was killed in a fight with Alex Danvers and J’onn J’onzz when Alex plunged a Kryptonite Sword through her chest. 
Non 
    Astra’s husband and Lieutenant. Indigo’s lover. Murdered a security guard on Krypton and was largely the reason Astra and her followers were imprisoned. In the timeline Kara is from, Non was the first person Kara killed, burning him together wish her heat vision to clear the path to Fort Rozz in order to stop an overloading Myriad from killing the entire population of Earth. 
Lena Luthor 
    Illegitimate daughter of Lionel Luthor. Genius and inventor. Billionaire. Best friend of Samantha Arias. In the timeline Kara is from, Lena was murdered by Hank Henshaw when she refused to give Camus tech they needed in order to continue their war against aliens. 
Lillian Luthor 
    Mother of Lex Luthor, Adoptive Mother of Lena Luthor. Lillian is one of the founders of Cadmus. In the future Kara is from, she was killed by Maggie Sawyer during the Battle of CatCo Plaza. 
Maxwell Lord 
    Tech Billionaire, megalomaniac, anti-alien bigot. In the timeline Kara is from, Max is responsible for creating Bizarro and for creating Red Kryptonite. While he did assist with Myriad, he later because heavily involved with Cadmus and died during the fighting. 
Simon Tycho 
    Tech billionaire, megalomaniac, anti-alien bigot. Tycho made his fortune on the back of salvaged (i.e. stolen) alien technology, which he would reverse engineer and then patent. This made him a favorite of Cadmus. In the timeline Kara is from, he created some of Cadmus’ most devastating weapons. He was killed in the fighting. 
Sam Lane 
    Father of Lucy and Lois Lane. Head of Army Intelligence’s anti-alien division. Bigot. In the timeline Kara is from, he is the one who specifically ordered Hank Henshaw and the mind controlled Jeremiah Danvers to kill James Olsen and Cat Grant. He was shot and killed by Lucy Lane. 
Clark Kent – AKA Superman, Kal-El, The Last Son of Krypton, Kal 
    Lois Lane’s boyfriend. Kara’s cousin. Son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Von. Arrived on Earth as an infant after his parents sent him away from Krypton moments before it’s destruction. Became the strongest hero on Earth prior to Kara’s debut as Supergirl. Occasional idiot. In the timeline Kara is from, Clark died early on in the war against Darkseid. His death marked the first time Darkseid deployed so called Hero Killers in battle. 
Lois Lane 
    World renowned Pulitzer Prize winning investigative journalist and author. Wrote a series of stories which were largely responsible for shifting public opinion in Superman’s favor during his fight with Lex Luthor. Wrote stories which exposed Lex as a criminal and resulted in numerous indictments. Former romantic interest of Cat Grant. Girlfriend of Clark Kent. In the future Kara is from, Lois adopted Carter Grant after his father died, and disappeared during the fall of New Genesis near the war’s end. Her final fate is unknown to Kara. 
Bruce Wayne – AKA Batman 
    Seline Kyle’s boyfriend. Son of Martha and Thomas Wayne. Owner of Wayne Enterprises. Witnessed his parents murder at a young age and was motivated to become a vigilante. Adopts any and all unattended children. Has lots of trauma. Needs therapy. In the future Kara comes from, Bruce died early in the war. 
Dick Grayson – AKA Nightwing, Robin, Batman 
    Bruce’s oldest son. Adopted after his parents died in an apparent circus accident, which turned out to be murder. Served as Robin for years, until he and Bruce had a falling out. Took the name nightwing and began operating independently. Current Leader of the Titans. Has filled in as Batman when Bruce wasn’t available. 
Jason Todd – AKA Robin, Red Hood 
    Bruce’s second oldest. A street kid Bruce caught trying to steal the tires off the batmobile. Killed by the joker, resurrected by Talia Al Ghul. Currently dating Artemis of Bana-Mighdall who he met through Kara Danvers. In the future Kara comes from, Jason was the last member of the bat family to die. 
Tim Drake – AKA Robin, Red Robin 
    Bruce’s third oldest son. Worked out that Bruce was batman, Dick Grayson was the original Robin, and Jason Todd was the second Robin before he ever met Bruce, Dick or Jason. Very literally the best detective in the world, and easily the most well-adjusted of Bruce’s children. Very close to Jason. Currently dating both Stephanie Brown and Harper Row. 
Damian Wayne – AKA Robin 
    Bruce’s youngest son, and only biological child. Raised by Talia Al Ghul. The current Robin. 
Barbara Gordon – AKA Batgirl, Oracle 
    The original and current Batgirl. Daughter of police commissioner Gordon. Originally took up the mantel of Batgirl to prevent her father from being framed for a crime he didn’t commit. Shot by the joker, and spent years in a wheelchair before her spine was repaired by an experimental implant. 
Cassandra Cain – AKA Batgirl, Black Bat, Orphan 
    The second Batgirl. Originally trained as an assassin but found herself unable to kill. Adopted by Bruce. 
Stephanie Brown – AKA Batgirl, Robin, Spoiler 
    Daughter of the villain Cluemaster. Became the vigilante Spoiler to stop her father. Became the third Batgirl and the forth Robin at various points. Returned to the Spoiler Identity because she feels more comfortable with it. Currently dating Tim Drake and Harper Row 
Harper Row – AKA Bluebird 
    Newer addition to the Batfam. Recruited after Batman saved her and her brother from a gay bashing. Primarily works on the Batfam’s tech needs, but sometimes patrols the street. Currently dating Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown. In the future Kara comes from, Harper died during the third army incident, without ever having met Kara. 
Kate Kane – AKA Batwoman 
    Bruce Wayne’s cousin on their mother’s side. She, her mother and her twin sister were kidnapped. She believed her mother and her sister were both murdered, but later found out her sister was alive. Kicked out of West Point for being a lesbian. Dated Renee Montoya, but the relationship broke up due to Renee being in the closet, and Kate being a borderline alcoholic. 
Renee Montoya 
    Former Gotham City Police Detective. Former girlfriend of Kate Kane. Fired after she was outed as a lesbian framed for corruption. Recruited by Vic Sage to replace him as the vigilante known as The Question. 
Zatanna Zatara 
    Professional stage magician. One of the, if not the most powerful sorcerers in the world. Childhood friend of Batman. Her father, Giovanni Zatara is the current, unwilling vessel of Doctor Fate. 
Vicki Vale 
    Senior Editor of Investigative Journalism for CatCo World Wide Media. Former Pulitzer Prize winning Journalist for the Gotham Herald. Bruce Wayne’s ex-girlfriend. Friend of Cat Grant and Lois Lane. 
Artemis of Bana-Mighdall 
    An Amazon from the city of Bana-Mighdall. Briefly held the mantel of Wonder Woman. Current wielder of the Bow of Ra. Partner and lover of Jason Todd, who was introduced to her by Kara Danvers.
Nia Nal 
    A half Naltorian half human intern in the Whitehouse Press Corps. Nia is an exceptionally talented speech writer, who’s life’s ambition is to become a journalist at CatCo Worldwide Media. In the future Kara is from, Nia died during the Third Army incident, and never met Kara. In an alternate future timeline where Darkseid never invaded, Nia became Kara’s partner at CatCo, and the two eventually fell in love and married. In that timeline, Nia would also go on to become the Superhero Dreamer. Nia is a transgender woman. 
Barry Allen – AKA The Flash 
    A CSI from Earth One who gained the ability to tap into the speed force after a lab accident. Barry was one of Kara’s closest friends and allies before and during the war against Darkseid. In the future Kara comes from, Barry dead half way through the war. 
Iris West 
    A reporter from Earth One. Barry Allen’s foster sister. In the timeline Kara is from, Barry and Iris eventually married. Iris became one of Kara’s closest friends. In the timeline Kara came from, she died during the fall of New Genesis. 
Joe West 
    Central City Police Detective. Father of Iris and Wally West. Foster Father of Barry Allen. In the timeline Kara came from, he died during the fall of New Genesis. 
Wally West – AKA Kid Flash 
    Joe West’s son. Wally has powers similar to Barry. In the timeline Kara is from, he became a general during the war. He died at the hands of the Black Racer. 
Cisco Ramone – AKA Vibe 
    Friend and confidant of Barry Allen, and team Flash’s resident tech specialist. Cisco has limited ability to see into the past or future when he touches an object or a person. In the timeline Kara is from, Cisco married Caitlin Snow, and the two died during a raid to steal a Hypertime engine from the enemy occupied New Genesis. 
Caitlin Snow – AKA Killer Frost 
    A gifted doctor and biologist. Caitlin does not know she’s a metahuman. Her metahuman abilities include crykinesis, but are tied entirely to the manifestation of a second personality. In the timeline Kara is from, Caitlin/Killer Frost married Cisco Ramone, and the two of them died during a raid to steal a Hypertime engine from the enemy occupied New Genesis. 
Oliver Queen – AKA The Hood, Arrow, The Green Arrow 
    Child of billionaire Robert Queen. When Malcolm Merlyn attempted to murder Robert Queen by sinking his ship, the Queen’s Gambit, Oliver would up stranded on Lian Yu, an island in the North China Sea. After five years Oliver was rescued and returned to Starling City, where he became the vigilante that would eventually become known as The Green Arrow. In the timeline Kara is from, they eventually became good friends, and leaders in the war against Darkseid, until Oliver and Barry died. In that timeline, Oliver also married Felicity Smoak 
Felicity Smoak – AKA Overwatch 
    Team Arrow’s tech expert, hacker and mission director. In the timeline Kara is from, Felicity died fighting the Black Racer. 
Thea Queen – AKA Speedy 
    Oliver Queen’s half-sister, and Moira Queen and Malcolm Merlyn’s daughter. She became the vigilante known as Speedy during the fight against Ra’s Al Ghul after her Malcolm Merlyn drugged her and forced her to kill Sara Lance. In the timeline Kara is from, Thea was one of the last survivors in the war. She died when she and Sara took the Waverider to Apokolips in an attempt to rip the world out of time and prevent the war. 
John Diggle – AKA Spartan 
    Oliver Queen’s former bodyguard and best friend. In the future Kara comes from, Diggle died fighting the Black Racer. 
Nyssa Al Ghul – AKA The Daughter of the Demon 
    Younger Daughter of Ra’s Al Ghul. Former Lover of Sara Lance. In the future Kara comes from, Nyssa died in the battle of Starhaven 1. 
Ava Sharp 
    An Agent of the Time Bureau, and later it’s director. Ava is actually a clone from the future. The twelfth one to carry the name of Ava Sharp. She was recruited all twelve times by Rip Hunter, and given false memories of a childhood. In the timeline Kara comes from, Ava was Sara Lance’s lover until she died during the battle of Starhaven 1. 
President Olivia Marsdin 
    President of the United States on Earth 38. Secretly an alien from a species called the Durlan. 
Antony Russo 
    Cat Grant’s former husband. Carter Grant’s father. 
Juanita Sawyer 
    Maggie Sawyer’s aunt. 
Oscar Rodas 
    Maggie Sawyer’s father. Known Homophobe and world class asshole. 
Laurel Lance – AKA The Black Canary 
    Respected Lawyer, Assistant District Attorney of Star City on Earth One. Sister of Sara Lance. In the timeline Kara is from, Laurel was murdered by Damian Dark during Kara’s first year as Supergirl. The two of them never met. 
Siobhan Smythe – The Silver Banshee 
    An assistant from the clerical pool at CatCo Worldwide Media. Wants to be a reporter. In the Timeline Kara is from, Siobhan had a brief career as a supervillain with sound-based powers. She died during the Third Army incident.
Kaldur’ahm AKA Jackson Hyde, Aqualad 
    A half Atlantian. Formerly the royal bodyguard of Aquaman/Arthur Curry. Left the service of Atlantis when he found out that Arthur had lied to him about his dad, and that he was, in fact, the son of Black Manta. Extremely Gay. 
Bunny Watson 
    A researcher at CatCo Worldwide Media 
Kara Kent – AKA Kara Zor-El of Earth 46, Power Girl 
    The Earth 46 version of Kara. Her pod was not knocked off course. She arrived at the same time at her cousin Kal-El, AKA Karl Kent. Wife of Media Mogul Cat Grant of Earth 46. 
The Monarch 
    A Super powered dictator who rules a brutally oppressive regime on Earth Zero, and has plans to conquer the entire multiverse. In the timeline Kara comes from, the Monarch invades Earth One during Barry and Iris’s wedding, and Kara is forced to travel back in time and kill someone in order to prevent the Monarch from ever coming into existence. 
Samantha Arias 
    CFO of the Lena Luthor Foundation. Mother of Ruby Arias. Best friend of Lena Luthor. 
Ruby Arias 
    Daughter of Samantha Arias. 
Julia Freeman 
    Grad Student on Music at National City University. 
Grace Parker 
    Trauma Surgeon at National City General Hospital 
Otis Graves 
    Brother of Mercy Graves, henchman of Lex Luthor. Professional idiot. 
Mercy Graves 
    Former bodyguard and henchwoman of Lex Luthor. Half Amazon. Former girlfriend of Lena Luthor 
Veronica Sinclair – AKA Roulette 
    Former girlfriend of Lena Luthor. Career criminal. Organizes Alien cage fights. 
Eve Tessmacher 
    Former Nuclear Physics Grad Student at Yale. Expelled after being framed for plagiarizing her Dissertation so her dissertation chair could claim credit for her work and sell it to Simon Tycho. 
Detective Cavanaugh 
    A detective with the NCPD science division. 
Mayor Gavin Gates 
    Mayor of National City 
Tawny Young 
    A Reporter At CatCo Worldwide Media 
Toby Raynes 
    Reporter for the Metropolis Star 
Leyna Nguyen 
    Reporter for KPJT Channel 3 News
Selina Kyle – AKA Cat Woman 
     (Mostly) reformed Cat Burglar. Member of the batfam. Vigilante. Occasional lover of Diana Prince. Keeps Bruce Wayne around as a boy toy, with the intention of marrying him someday. Hobbies include stealing cultural artifacts from museums and returning them to their rightful owners, using Bruce’s money to establish battered woman’s shelters and runaway shelters all over the world. 
Diana Prince – AKA Wonder Woman 
    A goddess shaped from clay by her mother on Paradise Island and imbued with life and divinity by the goddess Hera as a gift to Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. Diana left Paradise Island with Steve Trevor during World War One, to serve as an emissary of peace in Man’s world. She fell in love with Steve, but ultimately watched him die a hero’s death. Since then, she has, at various times worked both publicly and anonymously to improve the world for all. Currently, she operates opening as Wonder Woman, but maintains the secret identity of Diana Prince, a Greek Billionaire Philanthropist and business woman. She is a founding member of the Justice League. Wonder Woman wields the Lasso of Truth, also called the Golden Perfect, which forces anyone bound with it to tell the truth. 
Donna Troy – AKA Wonder Girl, Troia 
    The first Wonder Girl. Donna Troy was an orphan who Diana took in off the streets. She trained her, and took her back to Paradise Island, where Donna received the blessings of the Amazon’s Patron gods, granting her the same powers as Wonder Woman. Donna wields the Lasso of Persuasion, also called the Lasso of Command, which allows her to command anyone bound with it. 
Cassandra Sandsmark – AKA Wonder Girl 
    A demigod, the half daughter of Zeus, taken in and trained by Wonder Woman after Zeus granted her magical powers similar to Wonder Woman’s. Cassandra wields the Lasso of Zeus, which she can electrify with a thought. 
Koriand’r – AKA Starfire 
    Tamaranean Princess, exiled from her home when her sister stole the throne. A founding member of the Titans. Occasional lover of Dick Grayson. Occasional lover of Donna Troy. 
Rachel Roth – AKA Raven 
    Half human daughter of the demon Trigon. Sorceress of tremendous power. Founding member of the Titans. Longtime romantic partner of Garfield Logan 
Garfield Logan – AKA Beast Boy 
    Founding member of the Titans. Has the ability to transform into any animal he desires. Longtime romantic partner of Rachel Roth. 
Victor Stone – AKA Cyborg 
    Son of Silas Stone. Injured during one of Darkseid’s attempts to invade Earth, and rebuilt by his father using a Motherbox. Founding member of the Justice League. 
Hal Jordan – AKA Green Lantern 
    Earth’s first Green Lantern. Former fighter pilot in the US Airforce. On again, off again lover of Carol Ferris. Founding member of the Justice League. 
John Stewart – AKA Green Lantern 
    Earth’s Second Green Lantern. Former Marine. Responsible for the destruction of a planet when a mission went bad. The man has issues. The US government considers him the ‘reliable’ Green Lantern. In the timeline Kara is from, John Stewart died covering Kara and Sara’s escape from the slave pits of Apokolips. 
Guy Gardner – AKA Green Lantern 
    Selected as Hal Jordon’s back up as the Green Lantern of Earth. Was in a coma so the mantel passed to John Steward. When he woke up from the coma and the traumatic brain injury which caused it, Guy had undergone a radical personality shift. Licensed, bonded and insured master level jackass. In the timeline Kara is from, Guy Gardner became a Red Lantern, and murdered several heroes and a stadium full of refugees. Kara killed him. The Red Lantern ring Kara wore is the same ring she cut from his hand before beheading him. Kara doesn’t like him very much, but then, neither does anyone else. 
Kyle Rayner – AKA Green Lantern 
    Earth’s forth, and likely most powerful Green Lantern. Kyle is an artist, and a sensitive soul at heart. He is one of only a few beings capable of wielding the entire emotional spectrum. However, at any given moment, Kyle would much rather be in his studio, making art, than roaming the galaxy. Only a tremendous sense of duty keeps Kyle from handing in his ring and going back to his life as an artist. 
Simon Baz – AKA Green Lantern 
    Simon is one of the newer green lanterns. Initially mistaken for a terrorist due to his Lebanese heritage, is Muslim religion, and his unintentional involvement in a bombing, Simon eventually cleared his name. The US government still views him with suspicious, but the Lantern Corps has accepted Simon as one of their own. Simon is incredibly close, though not romantically so, to Jessica Cruz. The two of them often partner on missions. Simon and Jessica both share a tendency to defer to more experienced lanterns, however, Simon, above all other lanterns, has an unshakable sense of purpose, and once he has decided on what he believes is the right course of action, will not stop until he sees the mission through. 
Jessica Cruz – AKA Green Lantern 
    Jessica Cruz is something of an anomaly among the Green Lantern Corps. She suffers from mental illness in the form of crippling anxiety and agoraphobia, both the direct result of watching her best friend murdered in front of her. Jessica was chosen by the Ring of Volthoom, a corrupted Green Lantern Power Ring from Earth 3. She was able to overcome her fear, and subdue the parasitic entity which occupies her power ring, and has since proven herself a powerful member of the Green Lantern Corps. She is close with her partner Simon Baz, who helps her manage her mental illness. 
Arthur Curry – Aquaman 
    The Half Human, Half Atlantian king of Atlantis. Founding Member of the Justice League. 
Mera 
    Queen of Atlantis. 
Fendra Kem-Kann 
    Astra’s Lieutenant and Intelligence Officer 
Byara Fa-Ul 
    A member of Astra’s forces. A Vanguard Assault Trooper. 
M’gann M’orzz – AKA Miss Martian 
    A White Martian who turned against her own kind and tried to help the Green Martians during the Martian Civil War. Eventually fled to earth and tried to forget about what happened. M’gann prefers to present herself as a Green Martian any time she reveals her alien nature to anyone. In the future Kara comes from, M’gann joined Kara and Sara on the Waverider, and was there for most of the war. After the death of Poison Ivy, M’gann became Harley Quinn’s primary lover. Her spirit broke after Harley’s death. She died transferring Kara’s memories into her younger self using the same telepathic booster drug that killed J’onn J’onzz. 
Harleen Quinzel – AKA Harley Quinn 
    A former psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, Harley had several undiagnosed mental illnesses, largely the result of a lifetime of abuse and trauma. The Joker groomed her, seduced her, and abused her for years. She was only able to break out of her abusive relationship with the Joker after he ordered her to kill Pamela Isley AKA Poison Ivy whom Harley had fallen in love with, and the Joker viewed as a threat to his hold over her. Harley went to Pamela with the intent of forcing Pamela to kill her in self-defense. Instead, Pamela talked Ivy down, and helped her break away from the Joker. In the timeline Kara is from, Harley and Pamela joined the Legends aboard the Waverider. After Pamela died, Harley found comfort where she could among the legends, but eventually formed a strong though non-exclusive romantic relationship with M’gann M’orzz. Harley died near the very end of the war, ripped apart by parademons while Kara and M’gann watched in horror. 
Pamela Isley – AKA Poison Ivy 
    Pamela grew up in an abusive home. She witnessed her father murder her mother, and escaped the abuse only when he was arrested for his crime. She became a gifted botanist, biologist and bioengineer, but when she discovered her boss conducting unethical research, he tried to kill her with a formula she had been developing. It appeared to work, but in reality, it triggered Pamela’s meta-gene and connected her to the green. The mystical force which connects all plant life, allowing her control over plants. Pamela became the eco terrorist known as Poison Ivy, and she might have died that way had Harley not come into her orbit. Harley gave Pamela a reason to reconnect to her own humanity, and the two of them helped each other heal enough to be largely functional. In the timeline Kara is from, Pamela and Harley joined the Waverider to help fight Apokolips. Pamela died three years before the war ended. 
Penelope Wayne – AKA Batduck 
    Penelope Wayne is a Mallard Duck. She imprinted on Batman a few days after birth, and Superman and Wonder Woman convinced Bruce that if he didn’t take the ducking home, it would die of loneliness. Bruce took it home with the intention of releasing it into the wild once it was old enough to survive on its own. The duck has since become a permanent fixture at Wayne Manor, and at one point, when Forbes was being particularly annoying, Bruce invited one of their reporters into Wayne Manor, and insisted he interview the Penelope. The Editor ran the complete, unedited interview, word for word, out of spite. It was Forbes highest selling issue ever. 
Alura Zor-El – AKA Alura In-Ze 
    Chief Adjudicator of Argo City. Mother of Kara Zor-El. Wife of Zor-El. Sister of Astra In-Ze. 
Zor-El 
    Bioengineer and bioweapons designer. Member of the Kryptonian Science Guild. Father of Kara Zor-El. Husband of Alura Zor-El. Brother of Jor-El. Terrible cook. Shady as fuck. 
Jor-El 
    Geologist. Husband of Lara Lor-Von. Brother of Zor-El. Member of the Kryptonian Science Guild. 
Rip Hunter 
    Captain of the Waverider. Former Time Master. General all-around terrible person who deservers to be punched in the face. Also, kind of a dick. 
Leonard Snart – AKA Captain Cold 
    Professional Thief. Member of the Legends. Uses a cold gun stolen from team Flash. Low key Gay as fuck. 
Mick Rory – AKA Heatwave 
    Professional Thief. Serial Arsonist. Science Fiction Author. Member of the Legends. Uses a flame thrower Cisco Ramone was blackmailed into building. Alcoholic. Has standards. 
Jefferson Jackson – AKA Jax, Firestorm 
    High School football player who trashed his knee. Professional Mechanic. Member of the Legends. Chief Engineer of the Waverider. One half of Firestorm. Shares a psychic link to Martin Stein. 
Martin Stein – AKA Firestorm, Gray 
    Physics professor. Member of the Legends. One half of Firestorm. Shares a psychic link to Jefferson Jackson. 
Ray Palmer – AKA The Atom, Haircut 
    Former Tech Billionaire. Watched his wife die in front of him, which inspired him to become the Superhero known as The Atom. Member of the Legends. Former boyfriend of Felicity Smoak. 
Agent Katheryn Michelle Wentworth. 
    DEO Field Agent. Born in Fairfax, Virginia. Undergraduate degree in Criminal Justice with a minor in biology from Georgia State University. Masters Degree in Criminal Justice Three years in the Metropolis Police Department, Science Division before being recruited into the DEO. 
Agent Rogers 
    DEO Field Agent 
Agent Miller 
    DEO Field Agent 
Agent Stevens 
    DEO Field Agent 
Special Agent Cameron Chase 
    FBI Agent. Metahuman with the ability to dampen other meta-human’s abilities. In the timeline Kara is from, Chase was charged with locating and arresting Winn Schott, AKA Toy Man, after his escape from prison. She eventually transfer to the DEO, and married Susan Vasquez. 
Dr. Shay Veritas 
    Doctor who specializes is xenobiology and metahuman research. Genius level intellect on par with the likes of Lena Luthor, Maxwell Lord, Eliza Danvers and Winn Schott Jr.. Extremely gay. 
Ted Kord – AKA The Blue Beetle 
    Founder, Owner, CEO and Chairman of Kord Industries. Also the Superhero known as the Blue Beetle. Low key in love with Booster Gold. 
Michael Jon Carter – AKA Booster Gold 
    Time traveler from the Future. Booster stole his tech in the twenty-fifth century and travelled back in time to become a superhero. Initially, he capitalized on the acclaim from his deeds and led a Rockstar lifestyle, but his friendship with Ted Kord shifted his attitude from self-aggrandizement to honest dedication to the same kind of heroism he saw in his friend. High key in love with Ted Kord. 
Dirk Armstrong 
    Chairman of the CatCo board of directors. Walking personification of white male privilege. Entitled asshole. 
Roger Harris 
    Member of the CatCo board of Directors 
Amanda Baker 
    Member of the CatCo board of Directors 
Joseph 
    Member of the CatCo board of Directors 
Natalie Mercer 
    Reporter for CatCo.com 
Adam Foster 
    Cat Grant’s oldest son. Cat gave up custody of Adam to his father years ago, and they haven’t spoken since. 
Agent Wilson 
    A DEO agent who works in the command center in the desert facility. 
Agent Kafel 
    A DEO agent at the desert facility. 
Julie Madison 
    Reporter for the Gotham Gazette 
George Tailor 
    Reporter for the Star City Daily 
General Abraham Braxton
    Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff
Secretary Winston Lewis
    Secretary of Defense of the United States (Later Replaced by Secretary Reed)
Vice President Philip Baker
    Olivia Marsdin's Vice President
Secretary Shannon Reed
    Secretary of Defense of the United States after Winston Lewis leaves office
National Security Advisor Mark Durgan
    Marsdin's National Security Advisor
Secretary Frank Pierson
    Secretary of Homeland Security
Attorney General Morgan Wellesly
    Attorney General of the United States
Miranda Crane
    Vocal anti-alien Senator who advocates for the expulsion of all aliens from the US, as well as the construction of a dome to keep aliens out.
Dr. Catherine Devereux
    A biologist who worked with Eliza at the Magnus Labs Midvale facility as a xenobiology researcher. Catherine and Eliza were friend and casual lovers for several years prior to Catherine taking a job in Metropolis.
Floyd Barstow - AKA Anomaly
    Floyd is a meta-human associate of Catherine Devereux. His powers include telepathy.
Juanita Sawyer
    Maggie's Aunt. Took Maggie in after she was outed in high school.
Miguel "Mike" Amador Sawyer
    Maggie's brother. Assigned female at birth. Gifted artist.
Ying Yue
    Mike's girlfriend. Business major.
Doctor Claire Foster
    Kara's Therapist.


	12. House Danvers Coat of Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagines of the House Danvers Coat of Arms


	13. /tiv vrreiahv/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sketch of the /tiv vrreiahv/


	14. Kara's Councilor Robes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reference image for the Kryptonian Councilor's Robes Kara wears in Chapter 46 & 47 of Devils in the Dark.

The Design and Art is by [Cat Staggs](https://twitter.com/CatStaggs) for the Smallville Season 11 Comic.


	15. Cat's Blue Lantern Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat's Blue Lantern Uniform.

Credit for the Manip goes to [Kendrickhier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier)


End file.
